1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical transmission systems and especially to multiple-access systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Transmitting a large number of channels of information over a given link requires the signals to be separable at the receiving end. This may be achieved by dividing the available band into disjoint slots for each user or by permitting each user to occupy the entire band and rendering the various transmitted signals orthogonal in some way so that the signals will not interfere with one another.
This latter spread spectrum technique has received attention particularly with radio frequency transmission. Proposals for utilising spread spectrum techniques in optical systems have been made, involving the generation of pseudo-random electrical signals which are modulated with information to be transmitted and then applied to an optical source such as a laser. The different channels are then code division multiplexed. Unfortunately both the generation of pseudo-random signals and code multiplexing are complex techniques.
If the coherence time of an optical signal is relatively short then the channels can be multiplexed by imposing a time delay greater than the coherence time. A scheme has been proposed for optical transmission systems in which the signal from a short coherence interval source is split into several components. Each component is then divided in two and one part modulated and one part delayed. These parts are recombined with the other components which have been split and provided with different modulations and delays, and transmitted. At the receiving end the combined signal is re-divided, each division split into two and one part delayed, and the parts then recombined so that equally delayed parts of the modulated and unmodulated signal are combined and detected. The disadvantage of this system is that there are high losses at the detection stage; half of the modulated signal and half of the unmodulated signal are lost. The associated direct detection techniques are also high in losses.